


Beach Ready Turk

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, disappointed rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Remember how in Crisis Core, Tseng decided to appear in Costa Del Sol in his full Turks uniform? It wasn't just us who were disappointed XD
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Beach Ready Turk

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the text:
> 
> Rufus: I heard rumours that Turks and Soldiers have appeared in Costa Del Sol.
> 
> Rufus: I should welcome them. Like, as the Vice President of Shinra
> 
> Rufus: Nothing to do with seeing Tseng in a swimsuit, At all.
> 
> Tseng: Good Morning Mr Vice President.
> 
> Tseng: Why are you looking at me like that?


End file.
